geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Acropolis
Acropolis is a 1.9 Insane Demon by Zobros. It is very difficult because of its tight spaces, thorn 'balls' and spikes everywhere, and crucial timing. The whole level is at slow speed. Gameplay The level starts with some very difficult jumps and drops that need crucial timing. The cube gets harder as it goes on. And finally, the player will transform into a very difficult ball that needs timing because of spikes and thorn balls everywhere. It takes a long time to study the ball because it has many traps. After the ball, a ship with tight spaces will come. This ship is not very hard compared to other parts, but it is still very difficult. After the ship, a extremely difficult cube section with traps, invisible spikes and thorn 'balls' are everywhere. If the player manages to pass the cube, they will transform into a very, very difficult mini ship with extremely tight spaces, which needs crucial timing and skill. After the ship, the player will transform into a very difficult UFO because of very tight spaces and traps. And then, the player will transform into a ball that is very similar to first one. After the ball, they will transform into a cube with few simple jumps. However, after the cube, a difficult wave will come with extremely tight spaces, thorn balls and spikes everywhere. If the player manages to pass the wave, the level will end. User Coins This level has 3 bronze user coins. The second and third coins are the hardest ones to obtain. * The first coin is located at the first ball mode at 20%, it is fairly easy to get as you only need to jump over the pink jump ring with good timing, since the coin is under the pink jump ring. * The second coin is located at the second ship mode, at 46%. Located near the gravity portal, the player must time their flying very well in order to avoid crashing into the spikes lining the player's passage while being in a position that lets them grab the second coin. * The third coin is located at the last wave mode, at 95%. The coin located at the top of the spike "balls". The player must carefully get the coin as there are blocks under the coin that can crash the player. Fails * GironDavid crashed at 97%. * Sung-Su Kim also crashed at 97%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 95%. * Andromeda crashed at 90%. * Souls TRK also crashed at 90% * KennethOfSweden crashed at the last spike on 98%. * ToshDeluxe crashed at 98%. * Cyclic crashed at 96% Trivia *Acropolis translates to the highest part of an ancient city and the citizens' last resort in case of war. *Zobros made a coin update for Acropolis as of March 10th. *Zobros accidentally failed to collect the third secret coin while trying to rebeat his level, as shown at the end in the video above. Later, he updated the video. *The entire level is 0.5x speed, showing that even slow speed can be extremely difficult. *There is also an even more difficult demon, "AcropoliX" by SoulsTRK that is a buffed 2.0 version of this level; it was verified on April 28, 2016. A few days later, it was buffed slightly with more detailed decoration. Category:Hard Demon Category:Insane Demon Category:Very hard demon Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon Levels Category:2015 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:1.9 Levels